mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Pages on the payroll: Parking citation has been used in quite a few pages recently, and seems to be able to evn let a light kingdom member talk to the Monarch. can we restore it? -MrChemyCal It was saved, but there's 2 extra weird plot pages. delete.MrChemyCal 18:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Useless nothing, the Horseshitometer is a vastly important part of the story, and I will not see it tread upon just because it only lasted a few pages. Get over yourselves. :Well maybe you could put a section about it on Kanaya's page? :) I like the information you put up, I just think there might be a better place for it. Just try to understand that it's not personal. Loverdesang 21:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, and I just did that. Don't know how to delete pages though, so I guess someone else should do that? : Actually, I think it should go in Meters/Gauges/Costs alongside the Prankseter's Gambit meter. --MiffTheFox (of course ( )) 22:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : I just moved it there! It looks great. I didn't even know we had a page like that, I'm going to give it some more love. There are many meters, and costs that aren't on that page. Admins delete the pages that don't work. Loverdesang 23:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Deleting my page Wjy are you deleting my page? I worked very hard on it. Jerks. --ARAXAR ANUBIS 05:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :...Yeah, I think you know why it's been deleted. - Jumpjet2k 05:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I don't --ARAXAR ANUBIS 14:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You're just playing dumb at this point. None of us think it's cute or clever, trust me. You're not a troll, you're not part of Homestuck, even as much as you wish you were. So contribute something useful here or leave it be. - Jumpjet2k 15:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::.eb ti evael ro ereh lufesu gnihtemos etubirtnoc oS .erew uoy hsiw uoy sa hcum sa neve ,kcutsemoH fo trap ton er'ouy ,llort a ton er'uoY .em tsurt ,revelc ro etuc s'ti kniht su fo enoN .tniop siht ta bmud gniyalp tsuj er'uoY --ARAXAR ANUBIS 15:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have a sudden urge to leave this in as a joke entry. ::::ARAXAR ANUBIS is the 13th troll, he has black blood and all his quadrants are filled by canon characters. He has been dark and brooding since the tragic loss of his lusus when he was two solar sweeps old, even though he is unanimously loved by everyone. His zodiac sign is death and his strife specibus is keybladekind. Also he is the second guardian of Alternia, and Lord English is his father. ~Octachor n 16:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you want to do all that fanfiction crap, please just put it on your page. Chezrush 13:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why are you replying to something over a year old? The Light6 13:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Win. --ARAXAR ANUBIS 16:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Why is the FLARPING page being deleted? I know a lot of peopel that Rp as Tavros and that page does help with them learning about his personality and the underworld of troll roleplaying , so why it is being deleted is beyound me, can someone please just tell me why? :Because the page has been fucking empty for ages. An empty page is not helpful...feel free to actually add somethign to the page, but as it is now it is useless. Someone simply created an empty page called flarping and didn't actually put any content on it (yes some people are that dumb/lazy). Noone else added stuff to it so it still is empty..BitterLime 11:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's superfluous since we already have a regular, meaty FLARP page, we don't need an empty FLARPING page. 01:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The Great What The Great What is a genuine event and shouldn't be deleted. 19:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree with this statement. It has become a genuine thing in the fandom that new people may or may not be confused about. I am sure there must be other pages ont this wiki that are not completely official, and I do not see why this one needs to be deleted. 20:14, December 9, 2011 (UTC) While it may be a genuine event, this is not a wiki that documents fan reactions to the comic. This is not the first time the fans have reacted in severe ways. It will not be the last. Frankly, its a common accurance. The page is just fluff. Loverdesang 20:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's really not needed. It'll be completely forgotten in a few days when everyone is horribly surprised at the next "surprising twist." 21:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the Great What has never been mentioned in Homestuck or any of the other story's, meaning it has nothing to do with the story.Chezrush 13:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) File:Aradiacestor.png deletion. i created it before realising someone had already posted it, under a different name, so if you wish to delete it, i am perfectly ok with that. ...okay MaximusAwesomus 23:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) eyes5 why is eyes5 not deleted yet? There has been newer ones that have deleted before it. 01:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Because we are considering making it a general site about the art team and rename it "art team". Waiting for a few more suggestions before it happens though.BitterLime 11:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Something's not right here... stopped chatting randomly at 18:45, 11-13-12 :As you already guessed duplicate copies are routinely cleared out, as are many unused files. With duplicates there really is no policy on them except as a matter of appearance to keep the higher quality one (or if they are the same I tend to keep the earliest version). I checked your deleted ones and the replacements were higher quality, while users would probably be better off uploading a the picture as a new version instead of as a completely new picture, the only person who has control over that is the person uploading the new version and if they upload it as a new image instead of a new version that means the lower quality version is deleted. :I doubt anything personal is going on, just the user uploading the new version prefers to upload them that way or they wanted a different file name (regular users cannot rename files). :So I guess that is it? I hope that answers the questions. - The Light6 (talk) 05:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Help .... um... i have no idea where this message is going, but i made a thing that is schedueled to be deleted (or so it said, i think... otherwise i wouldn't be here... right?) But it is a informer on a topic similar to anothers however it contains all the information as the other (but a different side topic) in addition to background canon and headcanon baised on stated information by viable sources and probable and otherwise highly possable headcanon information and theories... um... is there a problem with it i mean? No matter which way i word it, its still schedueled for deletion (my grammar and spelling is horrid right now, sorry) :Well for starters, the wiki isn't the place for headcanons. 21:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC)